Fairy Tail Next Gen: The Beginning
by TaiDragneel
Summary: Follow Natsu and Lucy Dragneel's son Tai as he finds new friends, tries to find his parents, and fights new enemies in my first ever story!


**Prologue**

A hooded stranger walks across the village, unseen by the villagers. Nobody knew what an impact he would have on the people who lived there.

 **Peter**

"Hey, stop it!" I yelled. "What're you gonna do about shorty?" Ashton taunted at me. Ashton, like most kids at the school guild had a lean, muscular, body. He has dark skin, and eyes that glistened with malice. He was one of the strongest kids at the school and he was also the biggest bully. He tried to fight one of the younger kids so my friends and I tried to stop him, but his "gang" stopped us. My friends were on the ground and Ashton picked me up from the collar of my shirt. His hand went ablaze with his black and purple Hell Fire. I winced as I knew how much his punches hurt. But then he came, the stranger, my soon-to-be brother in arms.

 **Tai**

"Back off!" I yelled. I didn't know the full story but if there's anything I hate its bullies. He didn't seem to notice me so I yelled again, "I SAID BACK OFF!" He stopped to turn around at me. He dropped the kid and glared at me. "You wanna beating stranger?" "Yeah, a beating?" His friends said. I yelled back "I've been waiting for someone to fight!" I threw my black travel cloak off. He yelled and ran after me. He yelled "Hell Dragon Devil Fist!" His fist burned and hit me in the stomach. The force threw me back a couple of feet. I didn't know he was Dragon Slayer! "You caught me off guard!" I said as I stood up. I gestured for him to hit me. "Hit me with your best shot!" He shot forwards towards me again. He went for an uppercut but I wasn't gonna let him hit me again. "Hell Dragon Devil Fist!" I chuckled and parried the attack with my own. "Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" My fist went aflame with my own orange flames. Our fists collided and sent flames in every direction. He looked astonished. "What! I-I-I thought I was the only one." I grabbed my arm and made my hand burn again. "Me too, how about we see who's stronger!?" I was raring to go. "Hell Dragon Roar!" He shot his purple-black flames out of his mouth. I thought, trying to fight a Fire Dragon Slayer with flames? He must be out of his mind! I tried to eat the flames but when I did it burned my insides. I screamed in pain. He laughed. "Did you really think you could eat MY flames? Hell Fire ain't no regular fire. Must be the first time you've ever been burned huh?" I gasped as the pain went away. "Heh, my mistake. Won't make it again, so, where were we?" He tried to laugh but I was getting annoyed so I didn't wait. "Fire Dragon Sword Horn!" My entire body went ablaze and I jumped up from underneath him and head-butted him. We kept going higher until we were maybe 20 feet of the ground. He gasped and tried to regain his breath. "I'm not done with you yet! Fire Dragon Flame Talon!" I flipped and kicked him down with my flaming foot. He shot down and hit the ground with a bang. "With the flames of my left hand, and the flames of my right! Fire Dragon Brilliant Flame!" I made two orbs of fire in both my hands and put them together, I then threw the giant sphere towards the ground and straight into the bully. It hit him with an explosion of fire. It made a giant crater in the field and set the grass around it on fire. I landed on the ground and made a small crater. "Get out." I demanded. "Come on Ashton let's get out of here!" His friends dragged him away scared. I turned around and saw the other kid looking at me in awe. He was probably a full head shorter than me with a black bowl cut. He had light tan skin and was really skinny. "Th-thanks. My names Peter" "No problem Peter, I hate bullies." I told him. "What's your name?" He asked me. "Tai, Tai Dragneel"

 **Peter**

"Tai, Tai Dragneel" "Wait, Dragneel? Like the famous Natsu and Lucy Dragneel!?" I asked, astonished. "You know my parents!? Do you know where they are!?" He asked me. "Of course I know who they are! They're like one of the most famous wizards in the world! Did Natsu teach you your magic?" "Yeah! He and Igneel taught me how to use Fire Dragon Slayer magic!" "Wait, I thought Igneel died?" "One of my parents' friends, Wendy, used her Sky Dragon Slaying magic to bring back Igneel's soul long enough for him to teach me magic and then my dad taught me even more magic. But when I was six they disappeared. I've been looking for them ever since." I instantly felt sympathy for him. "Hey, I know how you feel, like you're all alone. My parents died when a dark guild attacked my village. My friends came from the same village and they lost their parents too, well except for Gabby, she came to the school guild last year." He looked surprised. "Yeah, I would say I'm sorry for your loss but it never feels real. You just wish people wouldn't talk about it." I agreed with him. I heard a groan and we turned around. My friends were waking up!"

 **Tai**

The other kids were groaning and started to sit up. Peter ran to help them up. They all sat up and Peter introduced me to them. There was Gabby, she had dark skin and dark glasses. I noticed something metal glistening on the pack on her hip. "Are those Gate Keys?" I asked. "Yeah, I'm a celestial wizard." She said. I pointed at the two golden ones she had. "Those two, is that Aries and Gemini? Where did you find them" I demanded. "Yeah, I found Aries in a mountain cave and Gemini inside a mossy rock in the forest." "Have you seen my mom? She's Lucy Heartfilia, those keys were hers." "No, I'm sorry. No one's seen Lucy or Natsu in six years." My heart sank. "Oh. Thanks for telling me." Her face was sympathetic. Peter introduced me to the others, there was Sky who uses wind magic, (Who would've thought?) he has dark brown hair and was around my height. The last one was Natalia, or Nat for short. She uses Picto Magic and is taller than me with long black hair with blonde tips at the end. "Hey, Tai, you should go to the school guild with us! From what you said it seems like you could have a place to stay! Stay with us and when schools over we can join Fairy Tail and find your parents!" Peter said enthusiastically. "Really? I would love to! I'm all fired up!" And that's how our story began.


End file.
